This invention relates to a pulse line generator, in particularly to a pulse generator having a pulse forming line with an integrated charging transformer.
It is known to provide a pulse generator having a helical type pulse forming line which achieves a pulse duration in the order of 200 to 300 nanoseconds per linear meter of pulse forming line and which is fed by an external transformer. This pulse generator can produce a high voltage pulse, typical greater than 10 kilovolts. However, the pulse forming line and a suitable charging transformer can occupy considerable space. In certain applications the space available for the pulse forming line and its charging transformer is limited.